


Winter Longing on the Wind

by musicalkiddo



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkiddo/pseuds/musicalkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst was just trying to be nice when he agreed to help Hanschen learn his lines.  He never meant to get snowed in and end up playing truth or dare in front of a cozy fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Longing on the Wind

“It’s coming down pretty hard,” Hanschen remarked, peering through the fogged up window and into the blizzard.

“Am I gonna be able to get home?” Ernst asked from his place on the couch, wrapped up in one of Hanschen’s blankets and cupping a mug of tea in his hands.

“You might want to just wait until it blows over. Driving in this will be a bitch.” Hanschen returned to the couch and pulled some of the blanket away from Ernst to cover himself with it.

“This is what I get for agreeing to help you run lines,” Ernst moaned, leaning away from Hanschen to check the weather through the window himself. “Remind me never to be nice to you again.”

“Like you could be mean if you tried.” Hanschen stole Ernst’s mug and took a sip. “That’s my job.” His phone buzzed and he handed the mug back to Ernst, who was laughing at him. “Oh shit, severe storm warning. You’re not going anywhere tonight.”

Ernst sighed and settled into his spot on the couch.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Hanschen asked, feeling a little guilty about the fact that Ernst couldn’t leave.

Before Ernst could answer, the power went out.

“Shit!” Hanschen yelled, jumping a little at the sudden darkness.

“It’s about to get very cold in here,” Ernst observed, a hint of panic in his voice.

“It’s okay! We’ll light a fire.” Hanschen lept to his feet and opened the flashlight app on his phone. He rarely used his fireplace, but it was there and the apartment was already getting colder. “I’m gonna go find matches,” he told Ernst, disappearing into the dark kitchen.

Ernst placed his now empty mug on the table and moved to sit in front of the fireplace, still wrapped up in the blanket which dragged behind him on the floor. When he’d resolved to start spending more time with his crush, this really wasn’t what he’d meant.

Hanschen returned triumphantly with a big box of matches, and he leaned in close to the fireplace. Ernst could hear him swearing to himself in the darkness for a while, and then the fire was lit and he sat back with a satisfied sigh.

“There,” Hanschen said proudly. “Nothing to worry about.” He noticed Ernst was shivering a little from inside his blanket and scooted closer to him. “Let me in?”

Ernst pulled part of the blanket away and Hanschen moved inside of it, wrapping it back around them both. Ernst had never been this close to Hanschen before. He smelled like cologne and mint, and his presence was already warming things up. Driving home in the storm suddenly seemed like less of a risk than staying there under that blanket with Hanschen.

“So,” Hanschen whispered, his breath warm on Ernst’s cheek, “what should we do?”

Ernst swallowed hard. “We could play a game?” He wasn’t sure if he was imagining a shakiness in his voice. He hoped Hanschen didn’t pick up on it.

“Truth or dare?” Hanschen suggested.

“Sure. Pick one.”

“Truth.”

Ernst felt like a little kid again, it had been years since he’d played this game. He struggled to think of an interesting enough question. “What’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told?” he asked.

Hanschen laughed a little before answering, “I told people I was straight for nineteen years. Your turn.”

Ernst picked truth because he was afraid of a dare that might require him to get out from under the warm blanket.

“Where’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?”

Ernst should have known Hanschen Rilow would take it to a place like that. “Um, pass?”

“Are you a virgin?”

“Yeah.” Ernst could feel himself blushing and hoped Hanschen couldn’t see it in the dark room.

“Then I get to ask you another question.” Ernst tried to protest but Hanschen shushed him. “What’s the farthest you’ve ever gotten with someone?”

“You were there.” Melchior had kissed him at a party one time to prove a point to somebody. It had been humiliating and awful and Ernst didn’t even know what the point was supposed to have been, just that his first kiss had been wasted on a drunken and political Melchior Gabor. “With Melchior? At Georg’s house that time?” Hanschen, nursing a beer against a wall, had watched the whole thing go down.

“Oh shit,” Hanschen said softly, remembering the moment. “That was your first kiss?”

“It’s not your turn to ask a question any more. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay…” Ernst stalled. There wasn’t much he could ask that he hadn’t already heard the answers to through the rumor mill on campus. “What’s something that keeps you up at night?”

“You mean besides,” he mimed jerking off.

“God, yes. I mean, like, a fear.” Ernst was blushing again.

“I’m very afraid of dying alone, having left no impact on anyone or anything in this world. Of being totally unloved and unappreciated.”

At some point Hanschen’s face had gotten even closer to Ernst’s than the shared blanket already required. The only sounds in the room were the howling wind and the crackling fire, which Ernst kind of wanted to jump into.

He was glad Hanschen, leaning towards his lips, asked “Truth or dare?” before he said something stupid in response to that.

“Dare.” Ernst didn’t want to risk another sexual question.

“Kiss me.”

“What?” He was certain he’d heard wrong. He was overwhelmed at Hanschen’s proximity, surely there was no way he’d said that.

“I dare you,” Hanschen said slowly, eyes flickering down to Ernst’s lips for a second, “to kiss me.”

Ernst leaned forward to close the already minute gap between their lips. As soon as he made contact, Hanschen’s hands were in his hair, holding him as their lips pressed together. The blanket slipped off their shoulders but there was enough heat being generated that Ernst didn’t even care. He put one hand on Hanschen’s cheek and the blonde deepened the kiss, breathing Ernst in.

Ernst, eyes closed, tried to memorize every second. It was only his second kiss but he couldn’t imagine kissing got much better than what was happening to him. Hanschen knew exactly what to do, and his lips were soft and perfect, and every now and then he tugged at Ernst’s hair just so, in a way that made the previously freezing boy feel like he was melting.

When they pulled away from each other and Ernst opened his eyes breathlessly, he saw that the lights were back on. “When did that happen?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Hanschen chuckled. “I was kind of distracted.” He pulled out his phone and opened the weather app. “The warning’s lifted,” he informed. “It looks like the storm’s clearing up.”

“So it’s safe to drive again.” There was a hint of sadness in Ernst’s voice as he came to this conclusion.

“I guess it is.” Neither of them moved, they just looked at each other. “Truth or dare?” Hanschen finally asked.

“Dare.” It’s not like he was hoping for another kiss, but he wouldn’t exactly say no to one.

“Stay with me.”

Ernst didn’t have to answer, he just inched closer to Hanschen and rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder so they could both look into the fire and feel the warmth returning slowly to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is shamelessly an adapted lyric.
> 
> I'd love to hear anything you have to say, hmu here or at springbroadway on tumblr. <3


End file.
